I don't love you
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Sasuke regresa a la villa, después de años de exilio, justo cuando Sakura va a casarse con Naruto... afectará eso su decisión. OneShot. Songfic.


**I d****on't love you**

**Capítulo único**

**Songfic**

Era catorce de febrero en la aldea de Konoha, pero no se podía notar el ambiente festivo en el aire, no se podían ver parejas en las calles, o muchachas con el corazón entre las manos, llorando por su amor no correspondido, porque ese día se había anunciado que Sasuke Uchiha estaba en algún lugar, en los alrededores de la aldea y que planeaba un ataque sorpresa. Por eso, en lugar de pasear por la calles, abrazados o tomados de la mano, la gente prefería quedarse en casa, temiendo que con el Uchiha también viniera Orochimaru.

Sólo a una pareja parecía importarle Sasuke. Naruto y Sakura, que habían estado saliendo desde hacia años no podían ignorar que su antiguo compañero de equipo había regresado, no podían fingir que nada pasaba, que deseaban que se marchara, cuando no era así. Sakura estaba decidida a encararlo, a hacerlo volver, por lo que se vestía de manera apresurada en el departamento donde ella y Naruto vivían desde hacía un año; aun con las quejas del rubio en su mente, no podía echarse atrás, no podía perdonarse aun por haberlo dejado ir aquél día de hacía más de 10 años.

- O tal vez aun lo amas –complementó su pensamiento Naruto, que la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.

- Sólo… sólo quiero…

- Quieres verlo –dijo- Y cuando lo hagas, caerás rendida a sus pies, como si no hubiera pasado nada –corroboró con crueldad, debido a los celos que surgían en su interior.

- No soy la niña tonta de hace diez años –afirmó, dolida por el comentario.

- No hay excusa, Sakura, aun lo amas, si no fuera así no irías a buscarlo, cuando sabes que es muy peligroso –explicó- Es mi amigo, quisiera que volviera, pero él ya eligió su camino y nosotros no estamos en el –agregó, acercándose a la kunoichi.

- Sólo quiero una respuesta, Naruto –confesó en voz baja- Quiero saber si aun lo amo, o si es sólo otro intento de alejarme de la felicidad que me brindas.

- ¿No puedes estar segura así? –le preguntó, abrazándola por la espalda, impidiéndole que se marchara.

- No, quiero saberlo, quiero ver qué tanto de lo que vivimos fue real, Naruto quiero terminar todo esto de Sasuke –susurró, soltándose de su abrazo y preparando su armamento- ¿Estarás aquí, verdad? Digo, cuando vuelva.

- Tal vez –dudó- Si te vas con él no puedo asegurártelo, yo tampoco soy el niño de antes, daría mi vida por ti, y lo sabes, pero, Sasuke nos ha hecho mucho daño a ambos y no podría fingir que no te fuiste con él… que no hiciste nada con él, me es imposible.

- Naruto –rogó con voz temblorosa, aun sabiendo que sus palabras no eran ciertas no podía dejar de notar ese tono tan extraño en su voz – No… no me iré con él.

**Bueno, cuando te vayas**

**No llegues a pensar**

**Que trataré de que te quedes**

**Quizás… cuando regreses…**

**Estaré apagado**

**Para encontrar otro camino**

Ambos guardaron silencio, aun cuando sus corazones no hacían más que gritar debido a la creciente adrenalina que se instalaba en sus cuerpos, adrenalina que aumentaba al sentir la respiración del otro tan cerca, como si fuera la última vez que se veían. Naruto la observó mientras terminaba de vestirse, ahora sólo le faltaban sus guantes de color púrpura que usaba para no lastimarse los nudillos cuando golpeaba algo. Qué tonto había sido, que iluso al creer que Sakura se quedaría con él para siempre, al pensar que si Sasuke volvía ella no iba a ir detrás de él, justo como estaba haciendo ahora. Llevaban casi tres años juntos y todavía parecía no conocerla del todo, no podía adivinar el gesto de su rostro, o las palabras que iba a decir, como ella lo hacía con él, que parecía conocerlo en lo más profundo de sus miedos, alegrías y sobretodo de su alma y pensamiento.

- Vete ya –le pidió el jounin aguantándose las ganas de detenerla, de amarrarla si fuera necesario, aun cuando su fuerza sobrehumana no se lo iba a permitir si trataba.

- Bien –asintió cabizbaja tomando sus guantes de la mesita de noche, y dirigiéndose a la salida- Adi… -empezó a decir pero Naruto la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

- Mejor no lo digas, no quiero que esto sea una despedida, me niego a aceptarlo.

- Entonces, hasta luego.

Sakura salió de la habitación, dejando al rubio en la oscuridad de su habitación, y de su pensamiento al oír la puerta principal cerrarse.

**Así que toma tus guantes**

**Y vete, vete mientras puedas**

**Pero cuando te vayas…**

**¿Te voltearás para decir:**

**No te amo como lo hice ayer?**

"Adiós" que palabra tan simple y tan dolorosa a la vez, decirla sólo podía significar una cosa… una despedida y él no quería despedirse del único y primer amor de su vida, aun cuando sonara cursi, aun cuando todos se burlaron de él alguna vez por ser tan tonto, por amar a alguien que ahora iba tras Sasuke… como todos habían predicho que sucedería.

Se masajeó las sienes con fuerza y observó por la ventana como el cielo se iba tornando de color dorado, a su alrededor sólo quedaban vestigios de lo que había sido, para él, como una vida pasada, recuerdos de una vida con Sakura que le parecía ahora tan lejana, la foto del equipo siete cuidadosamente colocada sobre un mueble junto a la cama que tantas veces habían compartido, una foto de ambos en el festival de primavera donde habían empezado su relación, y la más reciente, de tan sólo un mes atrás, aquella donde le daba el anillo de compromiso.

Sakura corría entre los árboles con la mayor rapidez que le permitían sus piernas, aunque sentía que con cada paso que daba se alejaba más de su futuro junto a Naruto, un futuro que ella siempre imaginaba como tranquilo, ella en casa, con los niños –Naruto le había dicho que quería tres-, Naruto de vuelta a las ocho de sus deberes de Hokage… sabía que debía ir, ya no estaba tan lejos… había algunos cadáveres que lo indicaban, se estremeció, pero ya estaba allí y no podía echarse atrás.

**A veces lloro tan fuerte**

**Para suplicar,**

**Tan enfermo y cansado**

**De todos los latidos sin necesidad**

Después de avanzar unos cuantos kilómetros más, lo encontró por fin, a Sasuke Uchiha, de veintidós años de edad, sin ningún rastro de la belleza que lo había caracterizado antes, como si la maldad y el odio no sólo le hubieran corrompido el corazón y el alma, sino también la piel, ya no quedaba rastro alguno de la cara adolescente de la que se había enamorado, de los ojos negros que a veces veía implorar cariño y atención, no, ahora todo era sustituido por una cara de tono levemente bronceado, con los ojos rojos llenos de furia.

- Sasuke-kun –se atrevió a decir, pese a que los ojos del muchacho parecían congelar todos sus movimientos.

- Sakura –sonrió en una mueca extraña el muchacho- ¿Esta vez no has venido llorando con Naruto a un lado? –siseó colocándose de pronto detrás de ella.

- N-no –tartamudeó al sentir la respiración del Uchiha en su nuca.

- ¿Tienes miedo? –susurró con malicia y fue coreado por sus compinches que andaban entre los árboles- ¿Acaso te doy asco, pequeña Sakura?

- No te tengo miedo, Sasuke –afirmó, volteándose para encararlo.

- "No te tengo miedo, Sasuke" –se oyó burlarse a una mujer.

- Váyanse –ordenó irritado el Uchiha- ¿A qué has venido?

- Naruto y yo… queremos que vuelvas.

- ¿Sí? –soltó una carcajada- No lo creo, ustedes se rindieron hace años de su intento de hacerme volver y no creo que eso haya cambiado. Debe haber otra razón –afirmó acercándose a los labios de la kunoichi- Después de todo, has venido sola.

- Aun debes mucha sangre inocente –musitó de pronto- La aldea no ha olvidado tu última visita.

- Sí… -divagó- Tal vez debería hacerles otra visita ¿qué te parece?

**Después de toda la sangre**

**Que sigues debiendo**

**Otra vez fue solo otro vuelo**

**Así que levanta tus ojos para irte**

**Para irte mientras puedas**

Sakura se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, ya no podía ocultar que no tenía miedo, porque no era verdad, pues cada palabra que salía de la boca del Uchiha la aterrorizaba más y más, y sólo podía preguntarse qué sería de ella después de que Sasuke abandonara sus buenos modos. Y todavía le faltaba más por ver. Al parecer Sasuke había notado el anillo de compromiso en la mano de ella y no planeaba felicitarla por eso. Tomó su mano con violencia, lastimándole la muñeca.

- ¿Con quién?

- Naruto. –gimió pues sentía que su muñeca no aguantaría mucho más antes de romperse.

- ¡Por favor! Si antes sólo pensabas en mí no puedo creer que ahora vayas a casarte con él –comentó con tono burlón- ¿Segura que no lo haces por lástima?

- Yo… claro que no… si yo amo a…

Sasuke unió sus labios con los de ella a la fuerza, mordía sin cuidado los mismos e introdució su lengua en la boca de la kunoichi que lo golpeaba sin muchas ganas. A diferencia de los besos de Naruto, que eran tiernos y que degustaban sus labios como si de un dulce se tratase, Sasuke era más sádico, le hacia daño, sus besos estaban cargados de deseo, un deseo que al parecer, no había sido saciado en mucho tiempo. Pero Sakura no lo dejó proseguir en su camino por su cuello, pues con todas sus fuerzas le empujó; antes, cuando era niña, siempre había soñado con aquél momento en el que Sasuke la besaba y le declaraba su amor eterno, pero esto parecía más bien una pesadilla. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, el joven no se lo impidió, sólo se limitó a decir unas palabras que la marcarían de por vida.

- Aun me amas, aunque sea sólo un poco.

La kunoichi echó a correr hacia la aldea, con la respiración agitada por la impresión, de alguna manera, Sasuke tenía razón, sólo esperaba jamás volver a verlo o no sabría que hacer, aun con Naruto a su lado.

**Cuando te vayas,**

**¿Tendrás las agallas para decir:**

"**No te amo como te amé ayer"?**

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** La canción es I don't love you de My Chemical Romance, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, muchas gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
